


First Dates are the Worst

by TLM0613



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLM0613/pseuds/TLM0613
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go on a blind date.Lexa is smooth as fuck, but Clarke is a huge flirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is written in first person. The following chapters will be written in 3rd. Just a heads up.  
> Any comments are welcome! Thanks for reading!

        How did I get here? No, not here as in the restaurant. I'm aware of that. But here in life. Single. Being set up by my shit head friends. I told them on several different occasions that I was fine. That I didn't need any help finding someone. That I was more than capable of going on a date of my choosing. Well I guess after three of probably the worst first dates ever, it was determined that that my friends, was a lie. Let me just set the scene for you lovely viewers at home of date one, two and three.

  
DATE #1: Handsome guy, 28 years old, musician  
The date started off well enough. That was until the guy started talking. It only took about three minutes for me to lose total interest in the guy. But would you believe I don't think he even noticed. He was solely focused on himself. It was nauseating really. To end the night, he conveniently "forgot" his wallet....Really? Now I'm not opposed to paying for a date. But really? Come on. Then he tried to go in for the good night kiss. Negative. So on to the next one.

  
DATE #2: Very attractive woman, 26 years old, sales  
I had high hopes for this one. I really did. We had been talking for about a week before we decided to go on a date. And she was really easy to talk to. So we agreed to meet for a coffee date. I got there first and when she showed up it was going well. We talked and joked for all of 10 minutes before her phone went off. And then it went off again. And again. And again. And.. well you get the idea. Her phone was relentless. But she wasn't ignoring them. Nooo, she was ignoring her date instead. I'm not saying I was someone's undivided attention or anything, but seriously. There comes a point when you realize it was a waste of time. Next.

  
DATE #3: Big burly man with beard and tats, 29 years old, artist  
Now ladies and gentleman, I saved the best for last. This guy and I started texting and immediately he told me I would be his...OK. I like confidence and he had enough for the both of us, let me tell you. So I just chalked it up to him trying to impress me. Whatever right? Well about two days later he proceeds to TELL me that we are going on a date. Again, I said OK whatever. Why not. So he picks me up, takes me to this random sushi joint and orders for me. Without asking what I wanted. And then tries to hand feed me. All without asking me if any of this was OK. Well first of all, I am a grown ass woman. So I don't need anyone to order my food and I certainly don't need anyone to fucking feed me. Second of all, I really hate sushi. Which he would have known had he asked. So I excused myself and said that I had a family emergency.

  
         OK well I guess it's not really that hard to figure out how I got here. I just hope Raven and Octavia know what they are doing.  
So here I am. At a fancy restaurant. In a tight black dress that shows the perfect amount of cleavage and the right amount of leg. A killer set of heels and my hair down with my blonde waves pulled to the side. I don't want to brag or anything, but I look hot. What? It's the truth. Ray and O would only tell me her name: Lexa. And that she is Octavia's boyfriend's cousin. I have no clue what she looks like or what's she's into. Nothing. But fuck it though. It can't be any worse than the last three dates I went on, right? Right?! Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally meet and the first date goes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first chapter, this one is going to be in 3rd person. Let me know what you think!

"Name on reservation miss?"  
"Umm yeah, hi. It's under the name Woods I believe. I'm meeting someone and I'm not sure if she is here yet though." Clarke replies to the hostess. She was feeling really nervous and she wasn't sure why. She had been on plenty of first dates. Maybe it was because this meant a lot to Octavia. Or maybe she was didn't want another terrible date.  
"Yes! Right this way please! Miss Woods is already at the table" she said with a smile.  
'Miss Woods huh? She sounds like she knows her. Why is she smiling at me like that? Is that a good sign?' Clarke's mind was rambling. Quite a common thing for the blonde when she is nervous. The hostess walked Clarke back to a very private booth. There sat a brunette with her back to them. The closer that Clarke got, the more nervous she became. Finally the moment of truth. They were right behind her mystery date.  
"Miss Woods" the hostess called out. Nothing. She didn't even move.

Lexa had only been waiting for a short amount of time. She showed up early like she always does. Lexa hadn't been on an official date in quite some time. Let alone a blind date set up by someone. Yeah, she's had plenty of one night stands. She preferred it that way. You don't get attached. You don't get hurt. But her cousin had been very pushy about setting her up with this woman. She had a feeling it had something to do with Lincoln's girlfriend Octavia. Lexa heard that this woman, Clarke, is Octavia's best friend. Lexa only agreed for two reasons. One, she loved Lincoln and she had an extremely hard time saying no to him. And two, he wouldn't leave her alone unless she agreed. How bad could it be? If it tanked, she would just hit up the bar and pick up a late night dessert.

"Miss Woods" the hostess called out one more time. Apparently Lexa had been zoned out. But when she looked up to the breathtaking blonde standing in front of her, she became speechless for the first time. Good god. She was a fucking goddess. Sexy curves in a tight black dress. A nice set of tits and legs that Lexa instantly imagined wrapped around her wast. Lexa felt herself blush at the naughty thoughts.  
"Thanks Sharron" Lexa finally managed to say. "You must be Clarke. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lexa"  
Clarke went to shake Lexa's outstretched hand, but Lexa brought it up to her lips and kissed it, never breaking eye contact. She saw a blush run over the blonde's chest and cheeks.

Clarke gawked at the brunette standing in front of her. She was in perfectly fitted black dress pants, a white button up that had the sleeves rolled up the the elbows, and a black skinny tie that was somewhat loose around her neck. She had long gorgeous brown hair that hung down her back and minimal amount of makeup. Just enough to make her eyes pop. And holy fuck did they pop. Clarke decided that that color green might now be her favorite color. 'Yes daddy' Clarke thought to herself when the brunette reached her hand to her lips and kissed it. She didn't admit it to very many people, but she definitely had a kind of daddy kink when it came to women that she was with. And this beauty most certainly had daddy written all over her. From her look, to her presence, to the way that she looked at Clarke like she wanted to eat her. Which to be honest, Clarke thought she would absolutely be ok with. 

"It's definitely a pleasure to meet you as well, Lexa." Clarke answered Lexa's flirt with some of her own. Lexa thought this one definitely had promise.

"Please, have a seat" Lexa gestured to the booth. Clarke got in and the brunette sat across from her. "So, Clarke" Lexa made sure to click the 'k' at the end. She liked how her name felt coming out of her mouth. "Tell me about yourself."

"That's quite a loaded request, Lexa" Clarke said with a smirk. "You want to know about my childhood? My favorite color? Song? What I do on Saturday mornings during the summer? What specifically would you like to know?"

Yes this one is definitely special. She had fire to her, but not in a bitchy way. Lexa really honestly wanted to know the beautiful blonde sitting across from her. "Everything Clarke." She stared directly into Clarke's ice blue eyes. " I want to know everything about you. From your favorite color to what your stuffed animal's name was when you were a kid. I want to know what songs you listen to when your heart is happy. I want to know what books you read when your soul hurts. I want to know everything and anything that you are comfortable sharing with me."

A smile spread across Clarke's face when she heard the sweet words coming from the brunette. She didn't expect that kind of answer. "OK miss Woods. I guess I could tell you a few things about me. But I'm not an open book. You'll have to work for somethings, you know."

"Please Clarke, call me Lexa. And you can tell me anything. But just so you know and we are on the same page, I am not against putting in some hard work if it's for something that I really want."

Fuck. Her voice was pure sex. Clarke felt her core twitch and she had to squeeze her legs together just to get some kind of relief. How the hell was she getting so worked up and turned on just by being around Lexa and listening to her talk. "Well how can I say no to that, Lexa?" Clarke gave her a wink. "My favorite color is green. Mr. Rocky the Raccoon was my stuffed animal. I love pizza and Chinese. I hate sushi. I love the Beatles. And I worship JK Rowling. And if you even think to make fun of me for that, I might have to fight you" she finished with a big smile.

"That's all some very good information. Thank you for sharing with me". They were both smiling at one another, neither able to draw their eyes away. 

"You are most certainly welcome. But I believe you owe me some information in return. Tell me about yourself please."

"Well, my favorite color is blue. I actually didn't have a stuffed animal growing up. Yes I know I was missing out. I love sushi and I hate pickles. I can listen to anything, but classic rock has a special place in my heart. And I'll tell you a secret. I'm a Hufflepuff. But if you tell anyone that, I'll have to take you up on that fight." At that they both started laughing. And Clarke's heart all but beat out of her chest when she heard that wonderful sound. 

"That's also some very useful information, Lexa. Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first date :D Caution it may get a little intense. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this and commented! it really makes a girl feel special ;) Any thoughts or suggestions are always welcome!

The two women were still staring and smiling at each other when the hostess came back up to their table. Reluctantly, they broke away eye contact. 

"Are you two ladies ready to order?"

"Yeah, can I get the sirloin steak, medium with mashed potatoes and Cesar salad. And could I also get an Old Fashioned please?" Clarke spoke up after being gestured by Lexa to go first.

"You certainly can, and what about you Miss Woods?"

"You know what? I think I'll take the same. But could I get a tall beer please? Thank you Sharron." Sharron nodded and smiled and walked away to put their order in. Clarke looked back at Lexa. 

"You must come here quite often" Clarke said once the other woman was gone. She wasn't being judgmental or anything just trying to get the conversation going again. 

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I kinda own the place." Lexa wasn't bragging but just merely stating a fact. 

" You what?"

"My sister Anya and I bought this place a few years ago. Is that a problem?" Lexa asked with a worried look on her face. 

"What? No. Not at all Lexa. I was just surprised is all. What is it that you do? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm assuming that Octavia didn't tell you anything about me, did she? I'm CEO of Trikru Enterprises. We buy businesses and companies that are sinking or not doing well and we build them back up to where they are successful. Which is how we bought this place. Anya and I used to come here a lot and then we got wind that things weren't going the best. We had a chat with the owner and bought the place a few weeks later. It is probably my favorite investment. The food here is amazing."

"So let me get this straight. You are successful. You are very good company. You are obviously very intelligent since you are running a company, and if I might be so bold to say, you are sexy as hell. So how the hell are you single? And why would you need help being set up? Not that I'm complaining at all."

Lexa couldn't help herself as she started to laugh at what the blonde was saying. Like legitimately laughing which doesn't happen often. Actually, she can't remember the last time someone other than Anya or Lincoln had made her laugh. It felt really good to her. Lexa was also quite entertained by the fact that Clarke had no idea who she was. It was really refreshing. Most people wanted to know her or get with her because of her money or status. So the fact that Clarke didn't know about either made her smile even more. In fact, the only reason that Clarke had been shocked so far, was the fact that Lexa had been set up. It really was a nice change. She was going to have to thank Lincoln later. Lexa Woods was actually enjoying a blind date. 

"Well I haven't met her, but your friend Octavia seems really pushy. And I don't think Lincoln can actually say no to her. She, I guess, kept asking my dear ol cousin if he knew anyone that he could set up with her best friend. And I'll be honest with you, had I known it would have been with someone as beautiful as you, I would have agreed a lot sooner." Lexa admits to Clarke. 

That made Clarke blush again and the situation going on between her legs more serious. "Well I am very glad that you caved and agreed to come out. Octavia always gets her way. She will wear down a brick wall to get the answer that she wants. But please excuse me for a minute. I have to use the restroom."

Clarke made her way to the bathroom and put her hands on either sides of the sink. 'You need to calm it down there turbo. You just met her. Quit thinking about jumping her bones. And sitting on her face. And riding her....' Fuck. OK Those thoughts were definitely not helping at all. She turned on the cold water and put some on the back of her neck, hoping that would help calm her down. She stood there for a few seconds with her eyes closed taking deep breathes trying to calm herself, when all of a sudden someone came in and locked the bathroom door behind them. Clarke's eye shot open and they locked with a quite hungry looking Lexa. Her once bright green eyes were now a very dark shade of green. And the way she was looking at Clarke almost made her moan. 

"Now tell me if I am reading this wrong. But do you want me anywhere close to how much I want you right now?" Lexa spoke as she made her way slowly over to Clarke. 

"You are wrong. I want you so much more." Clarke said as she closed the distance between them. 

Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa's neck and crashed their lips together. She instantly let out a moan of pleasure feeling how incredibly soft the brunettes lips were. The desire and desperation that was shared between the two of them was out of this world. It was pure lust and want. Lexa grabbed Clarke's waist and started guiding her backwards to the sink, their lips never leaving one another. Clarke bit down on Lexa's lower lip and it made her let out a growl and she instantly bunked her hips into Clarke's front. 

"How bad do you want me, Clarke?" Lexa made sure she exaggerated the 'k'. Instead of using her words, Clarke took Lexa's hand and guided it down between her thighs up under her dress. "Mmmm babygirl, are you going to show me how wet you are?" Lexa purred into Clarke's ear. 

"Yes, daddy. I want you to feel how wet you've made me since the moment I laid eyes on you." 

"Daddy huh?" Lexa whispered as she bit down on Clarke's neck. Clarke nodded. "Tell daddy what you want then baby"

"I want you to touch me. I want you to make me cum. Please daddy. I want to feel you."

"OK baby, let me take care of you." Lexa slipped her hand higher up Clarke's thigh until she was right against her slick wet folds. She moved them to the side and slipped her hand in between feeling how wet Clarke was. The both let out a moan at the sensation. 

*KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK* 

'NO! This seriously is not happening! Are you fucking kidding?!' Clarke thought to herself as someone started pounding on the door.

"Just a moment please." Lexa was the one to speak up and Clarke just looked at her. Her face was all red and she could have screamed right there. It couldn't be healthy to be that worked up with no release. Yet when Clarke looked at Lexa she seemed just fine. Completely unfazed by the interruption. She smoothed out her shirt and tie and kissed Clarke on the cheek. 

"Come on babygirl. I think our food might be ready anyway." With that Lexa walked out the bathroom and left Clarke to compose herself. 

"Fucking unbelievable" Clarke huffed out as she set out for the task of calming herself down once again. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the long hiatus. Life gets in the way sometimes. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy some more of the date :D

        Clarke just stood there for a few more seconds trying to compose herself. Easier said then done. She doesn't think she has ever been this worked up in her entire life. And now she has to sit through dinner with a quite uncomfortable wetness in her underwear. When she finally makes herself presentable enough to leave the restroom, she makes her way back to her breathtaking date. A lot of good composing herself did, because when she sees Lexa again, her heart speeds up and her breath hitches in her chest.

  
       "Good you're back. They just brought out our food to the table." Lexa spoke with a calmness that made Clarke wonder if what happened in the bathroom had just been some daydream. But one look into her eyes and she knew that it had really happened. Lexa's once beautiful green eyes where now so dark and lust-filled that Clarke had a new wave of arousal hit her. Suddenly Clarke didn't know if she would even be able to eat dinner. She was far to worked up.

  
       "That was certainly interesting" she said with a smirk. "Here I thought you were a gentlewoman. But leaving a girl all worked up like that. Well, Lexa, that was not very nice. Not at all." Clarke pouted but at the same time her voiced was laced with desire and longing to take the other woman right there on the table.

  
        "If you would like, after we finish dinner I might be able to fix that problem for you. I have no intention of leaving you anything but satisfied after this date." Lexa's sultry voice all but made Clarke cum right then.

  
        "Lexa." Clarke breathed out. Lexa looked at Clarke's now dark blue eyes and knew what she wanted. And knew she wanted it now. But she wanted to hear her say it.

  
       "Yes, Clarke."

  
       "I'm not exactly hungry anymore. You think we can pay and get out of here?"

  
       "If that's what you want, then that's fine with me." Lexa got the waitresses attention for the check. They got some boxes and Lexa paid for dinner. And they were out the door. Lexa laced their hands together as they walked out the restaurant. "You know you didn't have to pay for my dinner right?" Clarke spoke up as they walked up to Lexa's car. It was a beautiful '68 Mustang. 'Of course she would have a classic car like this' Clarke thought to herself as Lexa opened her door for her.  
"I know I didn't. But I wanted to. But if it makes you feel any better, I know a few ways you will be paying me back tonight."

        The drive back to Lexa's place was a relatively silent one. After they decided whose house they were going to, the only sound was the radio. There was so much sexual tension between the two, you could almost taste it. Then a song by Somo came on and Clarke had an idea. The song itself was just so sexy and then the fact that Lexa was so close next to her, she couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer. She started slow. She put her hand on Lexa's thigh and started rubbing it slowly. Carefully moving her way up in case she wanted her to stop. She glanced up at Lexa and found she had a slight smirk across her lips and she took that as an ok. So she resumes her trail upward. Clarke leaned over til she was next to Lexa's ear. She took the lobe in her mouth and let it go with a pop. "I wanna make you feel so good Daddy. I don't think I can wait til we get to your house." Clarke whispered into her ear. Lexa let out a small moan at the words.

  
         "Go ahead Baby Girl. Make Daddy feel real good."

   
        Lexa raised her hips so Clarke could unzip and slide them down a bit. Then Clarke slid her hand into the other girls boxers. She instantly felt how wet she was and moaned. She would normally want to tease in a moment like this, but she wanted Lexa too much and she wanted to please her so bad. She dipped her hand until her fingers found the source of the wetness and she gathered some up. She needed to taste her. She couldn't wait. She pulled her fingers out and slowly stuck them into her mouth and sucked them clean. Relishing in the flavor that she instantly knew she needed more of. "Mmmm. Daddy you taste so good." Lexa couldn't stop the car fast enough. She pulled over to the side of the road. They were out in the country, no one would bother them out here. And to be honest, she didn't give a fuck if they did. Lexa pushed her seat back as far as it would go, and grabbed Clarke and brought her to her lap. She crashed their lips together in a kiss that left them both dizzy with desire. Lexa could taste herself on Clarke's lips. It drove her crazy. She licked at her bottom lip, asking, no begging for permission in. Clarke opened her mouth for her instantly. They moaned into one anthers mouth as their hands explored one another's body. Lexa started moving her hips to try to find any friction at all. She was so turned on and she wanted Clarke. Lexa hiked up the blondes skirt and pulled her panties down and slid her hand into her wet folds. They were absolutely dripping. Clarke started grinding against Lexa's hand. Slow at first but then she was getting more desperate. "Tell me what you want Baby Girl".

  
      "Please" was all she could manage to say. Lexa's hand felt so good she could barely remember her own name, let alone how to form a sentence.

  
      "Please what, Clarke. Tell me what you want or I will take my hand away" Lexa said into Clarke's ear. She was getting close but she needed Clarke to tell her.

  
       "Inside me. I need your fingers inside me Daddy. Please, fuck me with your fingers. I need you" Clarke whimpered. Lexa wasted no more time and plunged three fingers inside Clarke's soaking cunt. "Fuck! Yes Daddy. Just like that!" Clarke was riding Lexa's fingers and all Lexa could do was watch and enjoy the ride. Clarke then unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall off of her shoulders. That gave Lexa perfect access to her breasts. She sucked a nipple in her mouth and with her free hand she massaged the other. Clarke moaned and Lexa felt her walls start tightening around her fingers.

   
      "Do you want to cum Baby Girl?" Lexa moaned and looked into Clarke's eyes.

     
      "God yes, make me cum." Clarke cried out almost like a prayer.

  
      "OK be a good girl and cum for Daddy"

   
      Clarke let out the most filthy sounding moan that Lexa has ever heard and that sent her over the edge and she came right along with Clarke. Clarke's whole body went slack and she just rested her forehead against Lexa's and they stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing in one another.  
"Wow, so that was amazing." Clarke whispered as she zipped her dress back up and tried to find her underwear.

  
     "Oh Baby Girl, I'm not even close to being done with you yet." Lexa said as she started the car and drove off.


End file.
